Velha Infância
by Danna Malfoy
Summary: Depois de tantos anos, Mione fica pensando se ela tivesse o ouvido. Será k tinha sido diferente? Será que vai concretizar o sonho da sua velha Infância?


Velha Infância  
  
Introdução: Ron e Hermione são pessoas feitas. Estão realizadas, em todos os sentidos.  
Menos num. O Amor. Conseguirão se acertar?  
  
iVocê é assim  
  
Um sonho pra mim  
  
E quando eu não te vejo/i  
  
Hermione estava novamente há sua secretária. Era a mais jovem Professora de Transfiguração da Escola de Bruxaria e de Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Desde que a Professora McGonaggal havia se tornado Directora da Escola, devido a Morte de Dumbledore, ela ocupava o lugar. Olhou para uma moldura e viu. Ela, Harry Ginny e ele. Bons tempos esses. Já não o via há muitos anos.  
  
iEu penso em você  
  
Desde o amanhecer  
  
Até quando eu me deito/i  
  
Continua me torturando, não é?- disse para si mesma. O que lhe torturava era o amor que sentiam por ele. Ronald Weasley, o novo goleiro dos Chuddley Cannons. Pensava nele desde que abria os olhos, até que os fechava... Assim não dá! Pensou.  
  
iEu gosto de você  
  
E gosto de ficar com você  
  
Meu riso é tão feliz contigo  
  
O meu melhor amigo é o meu amor /i  
  
Ela gostava dele e ele dela. Porque não deu certo? Por um mal-entendido. No Baile de fim de ano, no seu 7º ano finalmente ele tomou coragem para a convidar a ser seu par. Ao principio ela tinha muita vergonha, mas acabou por aceitar. Gostava dele, de estar com ele. Era ciumento, sim... Mas era o seu amor. Ela recriminava-se por isso. Ela amava o seu melhor amigo!  
  
iE a gente canta  
  
E a gente dança  
  
E a gente não se cansa /i  
  
Dançaram a noite inteira. No meio de uma dança, Ron ajoelha-se e pede Mione em namoro. Ela, claro que aceita. Dão o beijo apaixonado, que é aplaudido por grande parte dos estudantes. Menos, é claro, pela Sonserina. Ela não entedia como ele foi capaz... Ela saiu por uns momentos, para ir conversar com Parvati Patil e quando voltou encontrou Ron beijando ela. Padma Patil! Como é que você foi capaz? - ela perguntou no meio das suas lágrimas. Ron olhou para ela e Padma deu um sorriso desdenhado. A partir daí nunca mais falou com ele. Só com Harry.  
  
iDe ser criança  
  
Da gente brincar  
  
Da nossa velha infância /i  
  
Sentia tanta falta... O melhor momento da sua vida foi quando ele a pediu em namoro... Durou coisa de uma hora. Que saudades da sua infância. Era tarde demais. Simplesmente era a melhor Professora de Transfiguração desde a Directora e era uma mulher feita. Uma mulher com 25 anos...  
  
iSeus olhos meu clarão  
  
Me guiam dentro da escuridão  
  
Seus pés me abrem o caminho  
  
Eu sigo e nunca me sinto só /i  
  
Hermione vê a sua coruja, Arquimédes, chegando com uma carta de Ginny e Harry, convidando-a para jantar. Os gêmeos fazima anos! Como se pode esquecer!? Ela vê então um PS que diz que Rony também vai. Outra vez aquelas memórias... Não deu tempo para ele se explicar. Lembrou-se daqueles olhos azuis que sempre a reconfortavam e guiavam quando estava no meio da escuridão.  
  
iVocê é assim  
  
Um sonho pra mim  
  
Quero te encher de beijos /i  
  
Ronald Weasley acabava de sair do vestiário dos Chuddley Cannos, quando vê Ginny, Harry e o seus afilhados e de Hermione, filhos destes últimos James e Lilly chamando-o . Convidam-no para jantar. Ele ñ tem remédio senão aceitar. Nem sabia ele que ela iria...  
  
iEu penso em você  
  
Desde o amanhecer  
  
Até quando eu me deito /i  
  
Desde aquele dia no 7º ano, Ron nunca mais conseguiu falar com Mione. Não por falata de tentativas, mas porque ela simplesmente não o queria ouvir... Mal sabia ela... Quando ela foi conversar com aquela garota, de quem ele nem lembrava o nome, Padma simplesmente chegou ali e começou com falinhas mansas. Ele viu ela olhando para o lado e de repente ela estava o beijando. E aí ele percebeu. Ela olhou para o lado procurando Mione... E ela viu tudo!!! Padma fez aquilo só pk ñ queria ver um sangue-puro andando com uma sangue ruim. Como ela poderia ser assim? Inflência... Acabou morrendo junto do marido, Draco Malfoy.  
  
iEu gosto de você  
  
E gosto de ficar com você  
  
Meu riso é tão feliz contigo  
  
O meu melhor amigo é o meu amor /i  
  
Ele a amava, que poderia fazer sobre isso? Foi quando viu... Ela havia chegado na festa. Tava linda! Um vestido tomara-que-caía azul escuro. Os cabelos espessos estavam lisos e cacheados. Mas porque ela apareceu?Harry ñ lhe havia dito nada! Olhou para ele procurando uma resposta, mas apenas encontrou um sorriso maroto. Parecendo que ñ tinha remédio, convidou-a para dançar. Pelo menos ali ñ poderia fugir. Por incrivel que pareça ela aceitou.  
  
iE a gente canta  
  
E a gente dança  
  
E a gente não se cansa /i  
  
No meio da dança ele começa a falar sobre aquele trágico dia e explica tudo para ela. Ela ouve em silêncio. Ele diz que nunca a esqueceu e que nunca se envolveu com niguém mais... Porque ele a amava. Sabem qual foi aresposta dela? Eu também nunca me envolvi com mais ninguém além de você. Eu nunca te esqueci Ron. Só que aquele beijo com a Patil me afectou... Mas agora que está tudo esclarecido eu quero te dizer uma coisa. Ele a olhou receoso. Eu te amo! Ron deu assim o maior sorriso da sua vida! A pediu logo em casamento. Para quê esperar? Ele tinha a aliança guardada mesmo... Tava na altura para a usar. Finalmete tudo voltou a ser como na infância.  
  
iDe ser criança  
  
Da gente brincar  
  
Da nossa velha infância./i  
  
Passado um ano nasce o primiro filho dos dois: Arthur Weasley Granger.  
Tal como eles queriam que fosse na infância, nos tempos de escola...  
Naquela velha infância... 


End file.
